


Perfect Day

by tabaqui



Series: Crash [3]
Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason uses the wonders of technology to share a little self-love with Christian, who's out touring with the band....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Slash the Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) challenge at LJ - prompt: masturbation. As you can imagine, this is quite a bit into the future for this 'verse.

Jason blinked himself slowly awake, curled loosely in the pale denim-blue sheets of the bed, pillows haphazardly under and around him. He stretched hard, and then went limp, just...wallowing. Late-afternoon sun lay in a long slant of butter-yellow over his legs and hips, and the breeze that pushed the white net curtains was cool, only a little humid.

A perfect day, a perfect way to wake up from a nap and fuck, but he felt lazy, and warm, and _good_. So damn good. 

Jason turned onto his back and stretched again, reaching as far as he could with fingertips and toes, back arching. His cock was half-hard, swaying a little against his belly and he put one hand down to stroke himself. Perfect way to make a perfect day and perfect nap and perfect fucking bed even better….

One stroke in, though, his gaze caught on the laptop on the desk across the way and suddenly he was grinning, sliding out of the tangled sheets and crossing over to it. He woke it up and then turned the little camera on, flipping the view so he could see what it was seeing.

Back on the bed, he bounced just a little, sitting down and putting the laptop at the foot of the bed, laying back, eyes intent on the screen. Too far - crooked - not quite right…there. On the screen, he could see his legs from about mid-calf up, straddling the laptop. Thighs wide, the curve of his ass, his balls hanging down, his cock, now a bit more than half-hard. Belly and ribs, chest and shoulders, and Jason twisted around and wrestled with pillows and there, yeah, like that.

He twisted the other way and got the lube out of the drawer in the nightstand - put it right where he needed it, and settled back on the pillows. Yup - perfect angle, perfect view. With his foot, he clumsily moved the cursor until he could hit 'record', and then he settled back, smiling, one hand lazily stroking over his cock, the other drifting from nipple to ribs to belly to hip, slow sweeps of his fingers.

"Hey, Christian. Hi. Just woke up from a nap." Jason yawned a little, faking it - stretching a little, cat twist of his hips. "Layin' here, thinkin' about you...thought I'd just...show you exactly what I was thinkin'…."

Jason let his hand slide from hipbone to balls, while his other lifted his cock, holding it up away from his belly. He lifted his balls, rolling them in his hand, tugging lightly. Slid his hand down the shaft of his cock, pulling the foreskin back a little, sighing softly.

"Thinking about...how you like to tease me. How you take your time, just...making me crazy. Touching me like I'm gonna break, sometimes, or like...you think it's the last time...every time…." Jason paused for a moment and then shook his head a little, tossing strands of tangled hair back out of his face. He spread his thighs a little wider and moved again, stroking his cock a little harder - tugging at his balls, pushing them down.

"You make me just...take it. Tell me to hush, hold me down...work me over…. Christ, baby, it makes me so fucking _hot_. I wanna grab you and throw you down and just fuckin' ride you like a bronco, but you…." Jason eased up, sliding his foreskin up over the head of his cock and then down again, shuddering lightly. Slipping two fingers under his balls to rub at the smooth skin just behind them.

In the screen, he could see the muscles of his thighs tense, and his ass - could see the way his hole clenched up for a moment and then relaxed. "You just keep going, makin' me wait and wait...until I'm begging for it. For _you_."

Jason rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precome there. He lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his thumb clean, slowly, curling his tongue around and then his lips, taking his time. Pulling his thighs up a little, knees bent and splaying out to the sides, so his fingers had a little more room. So he could stroke one fingertip lightly over his hole.

"You like that, don't you, baby? Like to hear me beg. I know you do...know you like it when I can't fucking think, can't fucking do anything but twist around under you like a fucking cat in heat…." Jason let his hand trail down from his mouth to his chest. He rolled a nipple between his fingers and then pinched - arched a little at the sensation. Did it again, and then again, while his other hand slid up, to squeeze his balls for a moment and then curl around his cock.

"You just keep me waiting and begging and _needing_ you until I can't even fucking talk straight anymore. 'Til I'm a fuckin' mess." Jason teased his other nipple to hardness, and then went back to the first one. Back and forth a couple times until they were both throbbing, flushed pink, peaked and hard. At the same time, he squeezed and tugged and stroked his cock, not going fast but getting a little rougher - a little more demanding with every stroke. His lip was between his teeth, and he could feel a fine sheen of sweat on his chest and belly - on his back, making the washed-soft sheets stick a little.

He reached over and got a dollop of lube from the bottle and pulled his knees up higher - planted his heels into the mattress.

"And then...and then you finally...fuck, you finally do it…." Jason rubbed his slicked fingers around his hole - around and around, until his hips were coming up off the bed, and his balls were pulling up a little, tight. He squeezed his cock and lifted his ass and sank both fingers _in_ , abrupt and as deep as he could.

" _Fuck_...yeah...then you...then you just...fuckin' shove right in, fuckin' straight in, all the way, Christ, baby, when you do that...like you're splittin' me wide open, like...you wanna just crawl inside me…." Jason started to fuck his fingers into himself, short, hard pushes, aiming for that spot, his feet sliding a little and his breath coming faster. He slapped at the lube with his other hand and pumped out some more and smeared it messily on his cock, his fingers momentarily pushing in slower as he coordinated what he was doing.

And then he was squeezing his cock, jacking himself rough and fast, while his other hand went back to shoving _deep_ , and he pushed a third finger in, groaning. His heels were up against his ass now, and he could see how they dug into the meat of his glutes. He shoved his feet a little apart, spreading his cheeks. Giving Christian a better view. He got his balls in the same hand as his cock and pulled them _up_ , crushing them against the shaft just a little, and then letting them slide free, going back to stripping his cock. 

"Pound into me...so hard...you get my fuckin' legs up on your shoulders and...crush me down under you and...fuck, your cock, it's so damn pretty and thick and...you hit it...right there...fuck, _fuck_ -" Jason thrashed on the bed a little, twisting his shoulders, his hair in his eyes, his mouth open. Panting at the ceiling and then forcing his head down, so that he could see the laptop - the screen. See what he was doing, make sure it was _good_....

"Fuckin'...love your cock, baby, love your...beautiful...cock, Christian, love...love -" Four fingers, now, twisting and pushing and stretching, ramming in and sliding back and _in_ again, deep as he could go, reduced to mangled noises and gasping pants as his hand squeezed down on his cock and his hole clenched tight and Jason came, arching.

Losing all coordination, his fingers just cramming in tight and rubbing, rubbing, his other hand twisting around and around his cock head, crackling, twisting sensations flaring up every nerve and sparking in his brain. He could feel the warm stripes of come on his belly and ribs - could feel it on the web between thumb and forefinger, slicking him even more, making his foreskin roll back and then _up_ , sudden heat when it covered the head, shivery-good contrast that made him keen, eyes squeezed shut.

After a long, long moment, poised on shoulders and heels, trembling, he finally eased off, the belly-deep contractions fluttering and finally stopping and he let his cock go with a last, long pull, sliding from base to crown, mlking a last little spill of come. 

His other hand went still, knuckle-deep, and he could just see the flushed skin of his hole contracting, gripping tight, pure instinct.

"Fuck, baby...that was good...felt so good...imagining it was you…." Jason let his legs splay out flat, let his fingers slip free, cradling his balls for a moment and then just going limp all over. He looked down at the laptop - right into the camera lens, and smiled slow and sweet.

"Can't wait for you to get this, Christian. You gotta tell me...exactly how it makes you feel. You gotta _show_ me, baby, okay? I'll be waitin' for you." He got his toe onto the pad and got the cursor to slide to 'stop' and pressed it. Then he just let his eyes drift shut, his hands lax and his chest still moving a little fast, not quite recovered. He tingled all over, and his limbs were so heavy...he didn't want to move. 

He wasn't going to move. Not yet. Not just yet. He pictured Christian, somewhere out there with his band (Oklahoma? Missouri?), getting that video, and laughed softly. He could smell Christian's soap and shampoo on the pillow under his cheek, and he was so warm and he was just gonna sleep again. Just for a little bit…. Fuck, what a perfect day.


End file.
